All Over You
by Avain
Summary: Short Song-fic Harry reminisces about the time he spent with Draco, and tried to figure out what happened. not quite R, but just did it to make sure


_Our love is like water,_

_Pinned down and abused for being strange._

_Our love is no other,_

___Than me alone, for me all day._  
  
I love you. I've known this ever since I got to really see you, feel you, and experience you. And I think you love me too, even though you have an odd way of showing it. Even the strangest of people would find your ways odd. I've never understood how your mind works. And I daresay I never will. You jumped me the day before graduation for one quick fuck. That was back when I hated you, loathed you even. Guess even my hate was one-sided. I spend all day at your mansion, most days of the week and it almost feels like the reason I'm there is because you can't find anyone else to "have some fun" with. Is my love one-sided as well?

_Our love is like water,_

_Pinned down and abused_  
  
You've always liked it rough, hard. Your body is always on top of mine, you slamming into me with such force I'd be afraid I'd break. And afterwards, you'd want to take a long, luxurious bath with me. It would end up with us washing each other down, then fucking all over again.

_All over you, all over me,_

_The sun, the fields, the sky._

_I've often tried to hold the sea,_

_The sun, the fields, the tide._

I remember that one special day. It was in early June, and it was a warm, sunny day. You brought me out to the coast, to a vast, empty field snug against the sea. I was amazed at the view and I just stood there for a second, trying to inhale every scent, memorize every sight. You must have noticed, because I heard you laugh before setting down a blanket. Merlin, even your laugh was sexy to me. I just stood there until you wrapped your arms around me and kissed me so sweetly, so gently. It was then that I KNEW you just had to love me. We actually made love that day, and my heart soared. You happened to fall asleep afterwards, and I went down to the beach, to just look at the vast span of water. I cupped a bit of water in my hands and I swear, I saw us in the reflection, not just me. It didn't occur to me until after, but I realized that that day had been the anniversary of the first time we had sex. Maybe that's what everything was for.  
  
_Pay me now, lay me down._  
  
And then the next day was back to the same routine. Except for one small thing, one that crushed my heart forever and let me to shrivel in the shell called my body. I had actually wished that Voldemort had just killed me on the first attempt, instead of leaving me to conquer him, and then suffer this pain. I died that day, and I don't think I'll ever truly live again. The first thing you said to me that morning was, "Here's 100 Galleons for all you've done these past few months." I was so shocked, I actually allowed you to lay me down and fuck me. Hard, rough, abusing. And throughout the entire time, I remembered the gentle, sweet baths and that mysterious reflection. I remembered all the water. And like water, I was used and abused, to be forgotten until I was actually needed. I guess my love really WASN'T reciprocated, now that I look back on us. But I really thought we had something, a relationship, or a semblance of a love. Guess I was wrong. 

_Our love is like water,_

_Pinned down and abused for being strange._

_Our love is no other,_

___Than me alone, for me all day._

_Our love is like water,_

_Pinned down and abused_

I always thought you looked like an angel, with your pale blonde hair and gentle, fair skin. And those deep, mysterious gray eyes. You looked so much like your father, but yet, you were so different. Once, when you thought I was asleep, you called me your angel. After everything, I'm still hopelessly in love with you, and it hurts me just as much as you hurt me.

_All over you, all over me,_

_The sun, the fields, the sky._

_I've often tried to hold the sea,_

_The sun, the fields, the tide._

___Pay me now, lay me down._  
  
You know, I'd try to hold the world for you. Everything, including the sun, the sea and that godforsaken field that changed everything, just for you. And what did you do? Love can't be paid for, but obviously you at least wanted to try and buy me. Not gonna work this time, darlin'. If you want me, come get me. But, this time, you can't just fuck me and pretend. You have to let go, and I get to lay you down.

* * *

The song is called "All Over You" by Live and belongs solely to them. I only just used it as a reason to write something. Please forgive me.

Short, one-shot little thing that kinda popped up at around 3:30 AM. I must admit, it's actually not that great, but I figured I'd do myself proud and actually have the guts to post SOMETHING. So, please, review, and I'd welcome ANYTHING. Even complaints, flames, etc. I'm easy to please. Hope you enjoyed!! cheerz


End file.
